


Triple Scoop

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Stiles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: bleep0bleep asked: "mchaleinski prompt: scott and stiles have an ice cream shop and then derek opens one up across the street. rivalry but also crushes!"‘Look at him. Just look at him! With his stupid novelty flavours and his stupid artsy signs and his stupid muscles and his stupid smile.’Scott snorts.‘What?’ Stiles asks, turning away from the window.‘That’s the fastest you’ve ever gone from insulting to complimenting,’ Scott says.‘I am not complimenting our nemesis! I'm assessing his assets so I know where to strike.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Look at him. Just look at him! With his stupid novelty flavours and his stupid artsy signs and his stupid muscles and his stupid smile.’

Scott snorts.

‘What?’ Stiles asks, turning away from the window.

‘That’s the fastest you’ve ever gone from insulting to complimenting,’ Scott says.

‘I am not complimenting our nemesis! I'm assessing his assets so I know where to strike.’

‘Dude, Derek hasn’t been our nemesis since he let us store our ice cream at his when our power went out.’

‘Lies,’ Stiles huffs in protest, but he can’t help the little smile that tugs at his lips at the memory.

It had been at the end of a very hot, and therefore very busy, day in their ice cream shop. Stiles was cleaning in the back, Scott out to get dinner, when the power suddenly went out. Their building’s wiring isn’t exactly stellar, so it happens every now and then. No big deal. Except, they hadn’t gotten any new fuses after the last time. Stiles had panicked a little at the thought of all the lost ice cream. He’d been standing in the front of the shop with his hands in his hair, when Derek knocked on the door, wondering if everything was okay. Stiles hadn’t really met Derek yet, even if Scott kept encouraging him to go across the street and say hello. Derek hadn’t hesitated to offer his own freezer when Stiles told him what happened.

Later that night, when they got back home after dinner with Derek, Stiles had grudgingly admitted that Derek wasn’t as evil as he’d thought.

‘Just admit you miss him,’ Scott says.

‘What are you standing around for?’ Stiles glares in the face of Scott’s knowing smirk. ‘You can analyse my behaviour and lock up at the same time.’

Scott walks backwards to the door, his knowing grin still trained on Stiles.

They clean the front in companionable silence. Which for them means singing along to the radio and using the cleaning supplies as instruments. This is Stiles’ favourite part of the day. It’s just him and Scott, in the shop they started, goofing off, relaxing after a long day of scooping ice cream and dealing with people. Even with the goofing off, they’ve been doing this long enough that they’re perfectly in sync and it never takes long.

Stiles is double checking their inventory, while Scott gathers all the towels, cloths, and aprons that have to be laundered.

‘I do miss him,’ Stiles finally admits. He closes the fridge and sits down heavily in a chair.

Scott sits down next to him, and takes Stiles’ hand. ‘Me, too.’

‘What do you think we did?’ Stiles asks.

‘Hmm?’

‘To make him avoid us,’ Stiles elaborates.

‘He said he was busy figuring out what to do when the weather gets colder,’ Scott shrugs.

Stiles shakes his head, throws an arm around Scott’s shoulder to pull him close, and presses a kiss to Scott’s cheek.

‘I love you, so much, but you can be a little gullible at times. Especially when you like someone,’ Stiles says. ‘Derek already has his cold weather wares figured out: soup. We were his taste tests before he started avoiding us. Remember?’

‘Oh. Right.’ Scott slumps against Stiles. ‘But how do you know he’s avoiding us?’

‘Has he ever taken more than an hour to text back?’ Stiles asks. ‘Even at the Beacon County Fair, which was hell, he kept up an almost constant stream of texts.’

Scott wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and snuggles closer. ‘That was a fun day.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

The Beacon County Fair really had been hell. It was hot. Children were screaming. Everything was sticky from either sweat or sugar. And Derek’s stall was on the other side of the fair, because the organisation thought it would be best to have an ice cream stall at each end. Stiles knew it made the most sense, but he was still disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see Derek out in the sun, scooping ice cream in his tank top all day.

Stiles was the one to start the conversation, complaining to Derek about how long their line was. Derek had taken it for a brag, and their convo quickly evolved into a contest about who had the most customers and who ran out of ice cream the fastest. Scott and Stiles would switch between texting, while Derek would occasionally hand his phone to his sister Cora, who he ran his shop with.

It’s the first day of Stiles realized how much he likes Derek, as something other than a friend.

‘Maybe he figured out we both like him and it freaked him out?’ Stiles wonders out loud.

Scott shakes his head. ‘He would’ve just told us he doesn’t like us back. He’d be very nice about it.’

‘Probably give us free ice cream.’

‘He already gives us free ice cream.’ Scott pulls back. ‘We haven’t actually talked about it. About us both liking him.’

‘I know. I… I wasn’t sure,’ Stiles says. He wipes imaginary lint of his trousers.

It’s not exactly what he means. It didn’t take him long to be reasonably sure he had a crush on Derek. It’s not the first crush he’s had since he and Scott have been together, but he wasn’t sure if he also wanted to be, or could be, in a relationship with someone else.

Scott’s dated other people, but Stiles was always just friends with them. He loved them, definitely, but he was never _in love_ with them. His feelings for Derek are closer to what he feels for Scott. When he thinks of the man, a warmth explodes inside his chest. Part of it’s lust, because, well, look at the dude, but a part of it’s also wanting to hold Derek’s hand and make him smile and curl up on the couch with him while Derek reads his obscure novels that no one but him has ever heard of. All while still wanting to beat Derek for the title  of “Best Ice Cream Shop of Beacon County”.

Scott knocks their shoulders together, and Stiles knows he doesn’t have to explain.

‘Let’s clean up, go home, order pizza, and then we can talk, okay?’ Scott suggests.

‘And then what? Derek’s still avoiding us.’

‘Tomorrow’s Sunday. We’ll invite him for movie night as we always do.’

‘And if he blows us off again?’

‘Then he’ll be faced with the full force of Stilinski creativity and McCall perseverance,’ Scott grins. ‘And if he does show, we tell him.’

‘Okay,’ Stiles nods. ‘Sounds like a plan.’

~

‘This is a terrible plan,’ Stiles hisses at Scott.

Scott looks over his shoulder to the living room, where Derek is sitting on the couch. When he turns back to Stiles, he gives him a forlorn smile.

The evening started out great. Derek had shown up with his usual easy smile. They’d bickered over what food to order, argued over what to watch, and settled in front of the TV to watch _Rogue One_  after the food arrived. Things went downhill from there. Derek kept moving further and further away from them, ending up pressed into the corner of the couch. He only responded to their comments and questions with little hums and nods, until he finally stopped responding altogether. It wasn’t because he was focussed on the movie, Stiles knows what that looks like on Derek, and this isn’t it.

This is Derek regretting he came.

Stiles jabs the ice scoop into the ice cream with more force than necessary. It quickly became a tradition for them to taste each other’s new flavours and experiments during movie night. Stiles and Derek always pretend they hate what the other has created, even if it’s obvious that they don’t—except the one time Derek thought it was a good idea to mix cherry with pistachios and mint, they all agreed that was a horrible decision. Scott usually just enjoys the treat, while riling them up.

‘Maybe we should just tell him now,’ Scott says.

They still have an hour of the movie left, but Stiles thinks Scott’s right. With the mood the way it is, there’s a chance Derek will fling himself out of the window, long before the end credits start rolling.

‘Okay. The way we practiced?’

‘Stick to the plan,’ Scott nods. He puts the ice cream back in the freezer, then grabs two of the bowls.

‘That’s never worked for us,’ Stiles mutters as he follow Stiles with the last bowl and the spoons.

They set the bowls and spoons on the coffee table, then sit down, Stiles on the couch, Scott on the coffee table in front of Derek.

‘What’s going on?’ Derek asks. His eyebrows scrunch up. Stiles thinks it’s cute, like two caterpillars trying to kiss.

‘Feelings are a complicated thing,’ Scott starts.

Stiles barely resists a facepalm. They’d agreed that Scott would do most of the talking, since he’s already done this a couple times, but from Derek’s face Stiles can tell this was not a good place to start. Scott must’ve noticed too, because he throws Stiles a desperate look.

‘Different people have different feelings, but sometimes people have the same feelings for different people,’ Scott continues. He’s floundering. He throws Stiles another look.

Derek’s face is a mixture of confusion and dread.

‘We want to ask you on a date,’ Stiles blurts out, hoping that being direct will salvage the situation. ‘Because we like you. Romantically.’

‘But you’re engaged,’ Derek points out.

‘We’re polyamorous,’ Stiles explains.

‘I’ve dated other people, while also dating Stiles,’ Scott says.

‘I haven’t. Dated other people. I mostly just became friends with them. Didn’t know I was polyamorous until you came along.’ Stiles punches Derek lightly in the shoulder.

‘You both want to date me?’ Derek asks. His eyes are wide and his head swivels from Scott to Stiles so fast, Stiles thinks it’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t get dizzy.

‘Yes.’

‘Unless you don’t want to.’

‘In which case, we’ll figure it out.’

‘Whoever you don’t want to date, we’ll still be friends.’

‘Even if you don’t want to date either of us.’

Stiles holds his breath, waiting for Derek’s response. He wants to reach out to Scott so he can squeeze his hand. He settles for squeezing a throw pillow instead.

Derek is absolutely silent. His eyes are wide, and his jaw his set. Until he bursts out laughing.

‘Uhm,’ Stiles starts, but doesn’t know how to continue. He glances at Scott, but he looks just as confused.

Derek hides his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. It takes him a minute to calm down, but when he looks up he’s smiling brightly. Stiles and Scott smile back at him, though no less confused.

‘I spent the last couple weeks trying to convince myself that I wasn’t in love with you,’ Derek says.

‘Did it work?’ Stiles asks.

Derek’s smile softens and he shakes his head. ‘Not even a little.’

‘And when you said “you”, did you mean…’ Scott gestures to himself and then to Stiles.

‘I mean both of you,’ Derek nods.

‘Well, thank god,’ Stiles sighs. He leans against the back of the couch.

Scott jumps up and wriggles himself between Derek and Stiles. There’s some shoving and complaining, but then they finally settle, all sitting a little closer than before. Scott hands out the bowls and the spoons.

‘Vanilla and cinnamon?’ Derek snorts. ‘Wow, original.’

‘What are you trying to prove with your yoghurt, banana, and honey? That you have no taste buds?’ Stiles throws back. He shoves a spoonful into his mouth, and barely holds back a moan. He looks up at Derek, who is smirking like he heard it anyway.

Facing the screen, Stiles pokes Scott excitedly in the thigh. Scott pokes him back. They still have things to discuss, but for now, as they finish watching the movie, knowing that they all want the same thing, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
